The present invention relates to apparatus for attenuating light passing between optical fibers housed in ferrules. The present invention is more compact than those which vary the longitudinal distance between ferrules, and is much easier to manufacture than attenuators which employ two different optical fibers within the same ferrule.
Optical fiber attenuators may be used to simulate attenuation losses over long distances or to reduce energy levels in a network between a transmitter and a receiver. To be accepted, an attenuator must be compatible with standard fiber optic connectors.
The prior art discloses different ways to induce attenuation. Some types of connectors leave a lengthwise gap between two ferrules holding the optical fibers. However, the resulting gap inevitably increases the length of the attenuator. Since space is at a premium in crowded splice cabinets, the increased length has a cost in decreased ease of handling.
Another type of fiber optic connector using ferrules employs a lateral displacement within a ferrule of two separate optical fibers. Such ferrules, however, are more difficult to manufacture than standard ferrules.
Therefore, what is required is an attenuator for optical fibers housed in ferrules which is compatible with standard fiber optic connectors, as compact as possible, and posing no unusual manufacturing problems.